Heart of all Dreams
by Robin10
Summary: Chapter 5-A little more excitement and fun. Edited a bit on old chapters, too. Please R&R.=^-^=
1. An Evil Plot and a Lonely Girl

** (Singing the Ketchup Song) Huh? Oh.uh.sorry. I really love that song. I'm just the type of person who loves songs named after food. (Awkward silence) Any who, this is my first fan fic that I have ever posted for others to view. Yippee! Now, this story may seem a bit weird. But, it does make sense and has an interesting and adventurous plot. It's a crossover. Characters from Treasure Planet, Lilo and Stitch, Atlantis, Return to Neverland, Emperor's New Groove, and some other Disney features make appearances. I hope this story gets a few laughs. Look, this has probably been said to death but I DO NOT own any Disney characters named in this story. They all belong to the great and powerful Disney people (Bows down). If these were my characters then I wouldn't be doing this. I would be creating the next Disney feature. Which, maybe someday I will. (People run and scream in terror) Uh.never mind. Well, on to the fan fic!!=^-^=**  
  
*** Chapter 1: An Evil Plot and a Lonely Girl  
  
Far, far, far, far, far, far (etc.) away, in a dimension of darkness and evil, lived the bad guys and girls of Disney. They had been exiled from Kingdom Hearts after they tried to take it over. But, they were fended off by some kind of magical crystal and were thrown into that world. To live together. God have mercy on our souls.  
  
"You cheated!" shouted a voice from inside of a dark cave.  
  
"What? I did not!" protested a raspy female voice.  
  
"You so did cheat. You must've snuck a peak over me board when I wasn't lookin'!"  
  
"Why can't you just handle that I sunk your battle ship?"  
  
"'Cause you cheated!!"  
  
"Oh, would you two just shut up?!" the figure that loomed in the shadows stepped out into the dim light of a candle. It was Maleficent. "Mr. Hook--- "  
  
"That's Captain Hook to you!" corrected Hook.  
  
"Captain Hook, I deeply advise that you and Yzma there keep the noise down to a minimum. Unless you want to suffer the consequences."  
  
"She started it!"  
  
"How about I turn you into a flea? A harmless little flea. Then, I'll put that flea in a box. And then I'll put that box inside of another box. Then I'll mail that box to myself. And when it arrives, ha, ha, ha, I'll smash it with a hammer!" Yzma declared.  
  
"That's pretty threatening coming from some one who couldn't even beat a stinky llama and a fat guy." Hook said with a smirk.  
  
"Silence!" Maleficent was known to lose her temper easily. So, the two quieted down. "For many years we have been exiled out of Kingdom Hearts and placed into this world of darkness.  
  
"I'm used to it." replied Hades as he drank his lemonade with a worm in it. "Being the Lord of the Underworld can have that affect on you." He slurped up the worm and swallowed it down. Hook and Yzma watched in disgust.  
  
"We must take back what should rightfully belong to us." Maleficent said as she petted her raven which had perched itself on her staff.  
  
"Uh.hello! We've tried that already one time before." Hades said. "I remember like it was yesterday. Crash and burn." Hades's hand glowed brightly with red fire.  
  
"Yes. But, we did not know the power that they had to defend themselves. That crystal, with its bright fluorescent blue glow, possessed a power greater than any one of us could ever comprehend. I could feel it. It may even be powerful enough to destroy the world."  
  
"So, what you're saying, honey, is that we should try to find that crystal?" Ursula asked as she threw small darts at a picture of Ariel.  
  
"Precisely. With that crystal we could take over Kingdom Hearts."  
  
"I'll get Pain and Panic to assist us." Hades said standing up.  
  
"I'll get all my best pirates together." Hook declared drawing out his sword.  
  
"I'll go get Kronk." cried Yzma. They all turned to her with strange looks on their faces. "Well, he could help with the cooking." Yzma laughed nervously.  
  
"Very well. It's settled. We shall leave immediately. We'll find that crystal. Where ever it is hidden. And take over Kingdom Hearts." an evil smirk crept across her face as her raven cawed.  
  
***  
  
In the human world, lived a teenage girl named Erica. She was fifteen years old and was quite the dreamer. She didn't have any friends and didn't bother making any. She was just fine on her own. That's what she kept telling her parents. But, she really wasn't. She was failing at school and had gotten into a few brawls with other students at school. She would always win. But, she would also get suspended. She sat on the porch swing and watched the rain come down. She leaned her head back and took a deep breath. Usually, on a Saturday she would go out and skateboard. But, do to the weather; her plans had to be canceled.  
  
"Could this day be anymore boring?" she asked herself. She finally got up and walked back inside the house. When she opened the door, the smell of fresh baked cookies surrounded her. Her mother was on the couch reading "How to Cope With Stress." Her father was reading the morning newspaper at the kitchen table.  
  
Her father looked up from his paper and saw Erica standing there. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her in her usual attire. A blue tank top, slightly baggy pants with rips at the knees, her torn up sneakers, and her hair pulled back in a loose pony tail. Erica knew her parents wished that she would wear something else. Something more "lady like". But, Erica believed that that would go against one of her own commandments. This was her and no one could change that. Not even her parents. She turned away from her father and went up stairs.  
  
When she had closed her door behind her, she walked over to her window and looked out. Still, the rain fell. And as life went on, Erica's spirits began to fall as well. Her parents hardly ever spoke to her, she had no friends, she had a brain but never really used it for school, and she became more secluded than ever. "I am invisible and I am bored." she muttered to herself. "I wish that there was a place. A place that I could go where I could be me. Away from the real world. Away from the loneliness." Erica found her vision getting blurry and tears streamed down her face. She quickly wiped them away. She hardy ever cried. And she wasn't exactly someone who wanted to show their emotions. Erica laid down on her bed and, in less than five minutes, drifted off to sleep and into a dream. But, while she slumbered, a nightmare began to form around her.  
*Mwa Ha Ha! How's that for a cliffhanger, eh? What danger awaits Erica in the next chapter? Okay, so the beginning was happy and peppy and the second half was a bit gloomy. But, I just wanted you to get a feel of how the Disney characters differ from a normal girl and what kind of person Erica is. This adds some comedy flavoring to the story a little later on. Please R&R!!! I'd love you for that!!! =^-^= 


	2. A Different World

Author's Note: Okay, now here's where you guys get to have some fun. Try to guess who this mysterious woman is in the story. She's the one who tries to help Erica. It's a bit obvious. But, whoever gets it right, will get to have their fav Disney character in the next chapter somewhere. As long as it's a character I know. Well, we actually get some adventure going in this chapter. Hooray for the adventure sequences!! Ahem. Let's get on with the story. Shall we? =^-^=

***

The window in Erica's room flew open and a gust of wind swept over her. Erica opened an eye and rolled her eyes in frustration. She got up and walked over to the window. She closed and locked it tightly. "Stupid window." she muttered. Suddenly, she heard a peculiar noise behind her. She looked from the corner of her eye and caught something black zoom behind her dresser. Hopefully, it wasn't a rat. Not that she was afraid of them. It was just that they were kind of creepy. She picked up a broken old tennis racket and held it in a swinging position. She crept closer to her dresser and was just about to look behind it when suddenly two dark hands wrapped around Erica's ankles. 

"What the---?" she looked down at the hands and screamed. She took the racket and whacked the hands as hard as she could. They let go of her and she took off running for her life. She swung open her door ran to her parents' bedroom door. "MOM! DAD!" for the first time in a long time, Erica wanted her parents more than anything. She opened their door. But, when she looked inside, no one was in there. Erica frantically stepped out of her parents' room and darted into the hallway. She stopped and looked behind her. Appearing out from the floorboard, were strange dark figures. Erica's eyes widened and her face went pale. She backed up and, without knowing she was so close to the stairs, toppled down the staircase. 

When she stopped at the bottom she felt a sharp pain like a knife piercing her entire arm. She clenched her shoulder and winced. A small stream of blood trickled down her forehead. She tried her best to get up but couldn't. The pain was too much and she was too dizzy from the rip on her head. She lifted her head as high as she could and saw the dark figures closing in on her. She wanted to scream or run or something. The room began spinning and everything went black. Completely black.

***

Erica saw visions. Visions of the dark shadows. Visions of her parents. What happened to them? Were they…? Could they be…? Erica couldn't think of the horrible thought any further. The darkness. The shadows. It was a wave of pain that broke her thoughts. The pain was as bad if not worse than it was earlier. She swore to herself that if the wound didn't kill her, then the pain certainly would. Once the pain slowly faded away, she could feel something cold dabbing her forehead. Erica slowly opened her eyes and saw the face of a woman with long black hair and a flower comb in it. Erica didn't have a clue who this person was or where she herself was at for that matter. Erica had questions and maybe this woman could answer them.

"Wh---Where---Where is my family?" Erica trembled. The woman didn't say anything. Just kept dabbing at Erica's injury with the ice pack. Erica became quite frustrated. "Where are they?!" she yelled. 

"Calm down. You took quite a beating. I've been injured before. It was during a war. I just received a slight scratch across my side from a sword." The woman noticed Erica sneering at her. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. The woman shook her head. "Young lady, I'm afraid I don't know what happened to your parents. You were the only one left."

"What do you mean I was the only one left?! How?!

"I don't know."

"Where did the others go?!"

"I don't know." 

"You don't know much do ya?"

"Look," the woman started angrily then spoke more calmly, "I think that maybe Bradley could give you the answers you need."

"Who's Bradley?"

"Why, he's the one who saved you." The woman got up and picked up a tea tray. "I'll go poor some more herbal tea. I'll try to keep the cricket out of it this time." She chuckled and left the room.

Outside of the door, Erica could hear voices. Then, in walked a young boy. Well, you couldn't exactly say that he was a *boy*. More like a teenager like her. He had dark brown, slightly messy hair, light blue eyes, and wore a white shirt with a blue vest. He had blue khaki pants that were a bit dirty. He had a bandage wrapped around his wrist and had a little sliver above is brow like something had scratched him. He had a half smile on his face and he seemed pretty nice. In fact, he wasn't a bad looker either. But, Erica was still weary of these strangers. 

"I see you're up." He said as he sat down in a chair close to the bed.

"Who are you?" she eyed him closely. 

"Bradley. My imaginary friends call me Brad." he said with a sly smile on his face.

Erica gave him a serious look and asked, "Where the heck am I?"

"Kingdom Hearts. I'm afraid your world was sucked up into darkness. Luckily, I was there. I sensed that some one was in danger so I came to your aid. I then transported you here for safety. You're the only survivor."

"What do you mean sucked up into darkness?! Where are my parents?!" she asked frantically.

Brad slowly lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

Erica's chest tightened and her face went pale. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to reach out and grab that boy by the neck and choke him to death to relieve her anger. Erica would too. But, her wounds were the only things holding her back. She was struck by more pain that started at her shoulder and traveled down her spine. Brad placed his hand upon her good shoulder. His hands were soft and warm. 

"You have to take it easy for awhile." He told her softly, "You're shoulder is a bit twisted and you took one heck of a smack to your head." Erica's heart rate had slowed down and she was breathing right again. She glanced at him and looked him up and down studying the bandage and his scratch. "Oh, these?" he asked looking himself over noticing what she was looking at. "Just some temporary bruising. I'll live to see tomorrow. Now, you need to be getting some rest. I'll explain more to you in the morning." he smiled, got up, and left the room before Erica could say anything else. Erica was still scared and a bit confused. But, she was tired and still a bit dizzy. She laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. "This day has been really---" before she could finish she was sleeping like a, well not a baby do to her extremely loud snoring. More like an elephant with a cold. 

"I swear that girl can be really pushy when she tries." the woman said as she sipped her tea by the fire downstairs.

"Give her a break. She's been through a lot today." Brad looked down at his cup and sighed. "And she'll be in for a lot more tomorrow. Let's just pray she's in a good mood when she wakes up."

***

Erica awoke to some noise going on outside the door. She looked the room up and down. From the ceiling to the floor. "So, I wasn't dreaming." she said to herself. She slowly lifted herself up into a sitting position. Surprisingly enough, her shoulder pain was barely a sting and she wasn't dizzy. She thought that she should get up and go speak to her rescuers. She threw back the sheets and stepped onto the hardwood floor that creaked with each step. She walked over to a mirror hanging on the wall and saw that she looked worse than ever. Her pony tail was hardly staying up and she had dirt covering her left cheek. Her shirt had a spot of blood on it that must have come from the wound on her head and her hands had scratches. Probably from trying to catch herself as she fell down the stairs. But, Erica could care less. She just pulled some strands of hair behind her ears and walked out of the bedroom. After her past experience with stairs, Erica *carefully* went down the steps to the bottom floor. There he was. The teenager from the other night who helped her. Without him she wouldn't be there. She wouldn't even be alive. He looked up from talking with the tea woman and smiled at Erica.

"So, how are you feeling this morning?" 

"Somewhat better." She said looking at the floor.

"Good. Because there is so much more I have to tell you."

Brad explained how the Disney villains were after the crystal and that they planned to use it to take over. He told how her world disappeared and that there was no way to bring it back. Unless, they use the crystal's power to reverse the damage. Erica seemed a bit reluctant to believe such a tale. But, the more serious he became about the matter, the more closely she listened. After he was finished with his story, it left Erica with a stupefied expression on her face.

"So," he said with a bit of uneasiness, "I have this mission to go find the crystal before the bad guys do. You'll have to come with me for safety reasons. You can't go off on your own."

"You're really serious about this. Aren't you?"

"I wouldn't have told you if I wasn't." 

"S---So, We are right now in a world that is in a different dimension? SHUT UP!!!"

"Hey, I am not going to shut up!"

The woman spoke up. "Brad, in her world, it could mean 'My gosh', 'Gee Wiz', 'Holy Cow'..."

"Thank you. I think I get the point. Erica, for the next few days, you're going to be handling with dangerous situations and things that could change your life forever."

"Okay, first of all, I can not take that kind of responsibility! I---I---I haven't even received all my normal body parts yet! And second, I can't do this!" she turned to leave the room but Brad jumped in front of her.

"Look, you may be here for a long time. So, just do what I say and you'll be fine." 

Erica suddenly had the urge to reach out and choke Brad again. She didn't enjoy being bossed around by anyone. Especially not some mop top hair boy like this one. But, she had no other choice. She sighed and threw hands up into the air in defeat. "Fine." she said rather gruffly.

"Great. Now, I do highly suggest that you wear something less…" he gestured at Erica's tattered clothes. "Torn." He said after finding the words. Even though he could have said worse than that.

Okay, this guy was pushing it. Within Erica a flame of aggravation began growing. But, she declined her hatred for the sake of having to be polite. Which wasn't Erica's strong point. 

"Oh, I have something that she could wear. It will make traveling easier and will make her blend in." the woman suggested as she walked over to her closet. She opened it up and an army suit fell to the ground. "That's not it." She chuckled nervously. She began throwing things behind her as searched the mess in the closet. A shoe hit Erica in the head right where she was already injured. "Here we are!" she announced. She held up an outfit that hung from a hanger. It was a blue tank top, with brown baggy pants that went with a pair of dusty brown boots. Erica walked over and inspected the baggy pants. 

"You making me wear a sheet?" she asked as she ran her fingers up and down the pant leg.

"I know it's not that glamorous. But, it will be a lot more comfortable." 

Erica snatched the hanger from her and charged up the stairs while muttering a _thank you_ over her shoulder. She quickly got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. The pants were about two sizes too big and the shoes smelled funny. But, all in all, she didn't mind wearing them. She had taken her pony tail down and had let her hair fall around her face. She went back downstairs where Brad was standing with his travel bag. A look of amazement streaked across his face. Erica didn't even look like how she did a few minutes ago. She actually looked nice. If only she would smile once in awhile. "Well, are we leaving or not?" 

"Oh, yes, of course. Thank you for your help, miss." Brad addressed the lady.

"No problem, Bradley. Good luck."

Erica and Brad walked out the door of the house and stepped out into the bright sunlight. The town had small houses made of stone and wood. Like a peasant town. The streets had cobblestone and the people wore bright colors that didn't match very well.  

"Where do we go first?" she asked Brad looking around her. 

"First, we go to Mr. Whitmore. He's this billionaire guy who could help us out a bit." Brad laughed. "Be warned. He has this thing for yoga." Erica just blinked at his statement. She followed close behind as Brad led the way to Mr. Whitmore's.

***

When they arrived at his house Brad rang the doorbell. A blonde woman in a black dress answered the door. 

"Yes?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, Helga. We need to see Mr. Whitmore. It's extremely important." Brad told her.

"This way." She led them through the big entrance of the mansion to an elevator. The whole time that they were on the elevator, Helga kept giving Erica an evil look. In response to this, Erica stuck out her tongue which made the woman give her a strange look. The elevator came to a stop and the door creaked open. Erica and Brad stepped out into the biggest room that she had ever seen. Art, statues, ancient relics filled the room from top to bottom. Suddenly, they heard a voice from behind. 

"Bradley Nicholson." Mr. Whitmore walked up to the two youths. "Haven't seen you in quite a while. Meeting new _friends?" He pointed his cane at Erica._

"This girl here is Erica she's from the real world." 

"How did she get here?" 

"Well, it's a long story and we don't have much time. I came here because we need help and a lot of it so that we can go retrieve the crystal."

"Aw, yes. The shield of Kingdom Hearts." 

"Yeah. We need an upstanding group of explorers. I thought that maybe you would know someone who can help."

"Indeed I do." Something about his smile made Brad fell a bit uneasy.

"N-No. You don't mean…Not them!"

"That's right." Mr. Whitmore pulled out two pictures from his white coat and laid them on the table. One picture showed an image of a Duck and the other showed a picture of a tall dog.

"Not Donald and Goofy!!!" Brad pleaded.

"They are the only ones that are brave enough to go on such a treacherous journey."

"I can not work with Dumb and Dumber." Brad spat back. "Why can't you give me someone better? I mean, you helped that dorky Milo guy. You gave him a great experienced crew."

"You'll have Erica there to help you."

Brad turned around and saw Erica messing with a vase sitting on a stand. She nudged it a bit and before she could grab it, it fell and shattered on the floor. Brad turned back around to the billionaire and snared at him. "Oh, lucky me. I get stuck with the three stooges." He said sarcastically. 

Mr. W laughed and patted Brad on the back. "Ah, everything will work out fine. You'll see, lad."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not going to be babysitting a girl, a duck, and a goofy dog."

Author's Note: Donald and Goofy? This ought to be good. (Snickers) Hey, did any one catch the little Princess Diaries joke in there? I love that movie. Oh, it belongs to Disney, too. Man, Disney owns a lot of things. Well, I guess they would. I mean, they practically own Haley Joel Osment. (More snickers) Well, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. =^-^=


	3. The Problem With Dogs and Ducks

*Author's Note: I can't believe I got this done so fast. I really do have a lot of time on my hands. Well, the mystery person in the last chapter was Mulan. (Sarcastically) No way! Congrats to Bloobear. Well, you know how the whole disclaimer thing goes by heart. =^-^=*

***

It was three hours since Erica and Brad had left Mr. Whitmore's. Brad tapped his foot impatiently on the cobblestone while retracing the orders in his mind given to him by the old man. "_Wait for Donald and Goofy in the middle of the town. They will meet you there at __12:00 p.m.__ sharp." Well, it was 1:00 p.m. by his watch and they still weren't there. He glanced over at Erica who had a look of impatience in her expression as well. Of course, she always seemed to have that look. Suddenly, they both heard two voices that sounded as though they were arguing draw closer and closer. Approaching them, were Donald and Goofy. Erica's expression fell blank. She couldn't believe her eyes. A talking dog and duck? Now, she had seen everything. Goofy was dressed in long pants with a patch over the knee and a green peasant shirt. He had on a bit of clunky armor that looked a bit rusty and held a shield that seemed to have the symbol of a mouse on it. Donald had on a blue hat with a feather sticking out of it and a blue long sleeved peasant looking type shirt on as well. He then had a big compass hanging from his neck with the glass covering cracked._

"I told you we should've taken a right on Main Street." Donald Duck scowled Goofy with his raspy voice.

"Oh, you did not!" Goofy protested.

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

Brad rolled his eyes as the battle of the 'Did to' 'Did nots' ensued. He walked over to the two and clamped their mouths shut with his hands. 

"Hey, Brad." They said with muffled voices through his fingers.

"What are the rules on this trip?" Brad asked through clenched teeth while trying to smile.

"Uh…Don't fight?" They responded.

"That's right. Now, let me introduce you to Erica. She is from the real world. Her family and friends were taken by the darkness which was sent by the villains."

Erica crossed her arms. "I don't have _any friends. And I don't have much of a family either." She murmured._

"Hello, Erica. My name is Donald Duck." He said with a cheery voice.

Goofy did his famous strange laugh. "And my name is Goofy." He held his hand out and waited for her to shake it. But, she didn't make a move. She just stood there with her arms at her side with her eyebrows knitted together.

"C'mon, show us a smile." Donald suggested.

"No." she snapped.

"Garsh. Smiles make everything better." Goofy added.

She did an overdramatic gasp. "No really. I'll try to think 'bout that when I'm dead." She said sarcastically. If these weirdoes were planning on making her stay more pleasant, then they were wasting their time.

Brad pulled Erica to one side and whispered, "Erica…I'm not too thrilled about having these two come along with us either. But, at least you can attempt or maybe just _pretend_ that you like them." Brad pleaded.

"You just tell those two bozos to stay at least five feet away from me." Erica fumed. "Or, you'll _all_ pay." She shook her fist in Brad's face as a threat. He put up is hands as though to block himself from a blow.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell them." He assured her. Brad and Erica returned to Donald and Goofy. "Donald," he asked. "Do you know where the crystal is?" 

"Of course I do. I have been doing a lot of research on it for a long time now. My research tells me that it is hidden in the heart."

"What heart?" Brad asked.

"Well, the heart of Kingdom Hearts, duh." He said knocking on his own head. "It's only logical."

"Are you sure you can get us there?" Erica asked looking the duck over with a judgmental eye. 

 "Yeah. I'm my own navigating compass." He straightened proudly. "You may not know this already, but I'm a duck of all trades."

"Master of none." Goofy muttered. 

"What was that?"

"Uh…I said faster than the sun."

Donald gave him a confused look. "What is that supposed to mean?"  

"It's my own little expression, Donald. Like it or lump it." 

"Whatever. Brad, we need to leave now if we want to make good time."

"Right. Come along, Erica." Brad picked up his bag and followed the other two down a pathway surrounded by trees.

"Don't tell me what to do." She muttered under her breath. Then, she followed close behind them.  

***

Back in the realm of the Disney villains, Maleficent was speaking with a group of the dark shadows that attacked the real world.

"You mean to tell me that you allowed a mere boy escape with a weak little girl? What kind of powerful force are you? I told you to search that world for the crystal and to eliminate anyone who would get in your way. And you just let them slip through your fingers?!" Maleficent aimed her staff at one of the creatures and fired a green light at him. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left. "Anyone else?" she threatened.

The creatures frantically shook their heads. "Good. Now go! And don't come back until you have found that crystal!" With that, the shadows disappeared into the floor. 

"You can't find good help these days." A voice from behind said. Three evil cackles followed. It was the three fates. 

"Aw, the fates. Just the women I wanted to see. First off, how is that indoor plumbing business going?"

"Quite well, thank you." Future bowed to Maleficent.

"What is the reason for you calling us here?" Past asked pushing the magic eyeball into her socket.

"I need to know where the crystal is. If your powers are capable of doing so." 

"Of course we are, crazy head! We are professionals." 

Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "Crazy head?" 

"It will be a piece of cake finding that crystal." Present declared as she grabbed the eye from Past.

"Good. Because I do not think that those imbeciles are going to able to do so."

Present held the eyeball out and it began floating into the air. They all chanted, "Eye of truth and of all the worlds apart, show us where we can find the crystal shield of Kingdom Hearts." 

The eye glowed brightly and formed a picture. In it were Erica, Brad, Donald, and Goofy walking down a dusty road in the forest.

"That's the girl from the real world. Along with her rescuer Brad. But, where's the crystal?" Maleficent growled.

"It should be right there." Future said.

"Wait! What if the eye is telling us that these four are in search of the crystal?" Present suggested.

"They can't find it. If they get to it first, then we'll be right back where we started." Maleficent jabbed her staff on the wall.

"That would be a downer." 

"Yes, it would. I'll have to send someone to stop them."

"But who?" they all asked.

"I have a few friends that could be of some assistance." She smiled devilishly.

***

The group had made camp as soon as the sun had gone down. With all the shadow creatures and attacks on other worlds, it was dangerous to travel at night. The fire whirled and crackled as the group snuggled as close to it as possible to stay warm from the freezing night air. Goofy had decided to tell one of his classic life stories. 

"There I was. Stuck in the car with my son, Maxy. While Big Foot went through our luggage outside the ol' car." He paused and shifted his eyes from side to side. "All we ate was Alphabet Soup." An awkward silence followed.

"So, you've been a major loser since…forever?" Erica asked snickering.

"Erica!" Brad scolded.

"Well, he is. I mean, have you heard his laugh?" She imitated Goofy's annoying laugh. She got it precisely right too.

Brad and Donald chuckled a bit. 

"Hey, whose side are you two on anyway?" Goofy said placing his hands on his waist.

"No one's side. But, you have to admit that she can do your laugh pretty good."

"Humph." He crossed his arms and looked straight into the fire.

"How long do you think it could take us to get to the crystal, Donald?" asked Brad.

"Well, if we don't stop for any distractions and we keep moving during the day, and we don't run into any bad weather, then we should be able to get there…" A look of guilt came across the ducks face.

"We should get there…" Brad encouraged him to continue.

"About two weeks." He said weakly.

"Two weeks?!" Without thinking, Erica jumped off the cold dirty ground where she was sitting. 

"Well, yeah. I know that is a long time…"

"Ya think?! I can't be stuck here for that long! Especially, with some Duck that I can barely understand, a stupid dog who tells all these stupid stories about his stupid life, and a boy who needs a serious haircut and treats me like I'm a little kid!" Erica stomped off into the forest no where unparticular. Just some place where she could cool down. She left the boys with blank faces that were still focused on where she walked off to. 

Goofy turned to Brad. "Well, she seems sweet."

"I think she's just a stubborn spoiled brat who loses her temper easily and is over dramatic." Donald said.

"Oh, and you're not?" 

"Why I oughta…" Donald got up and shook his fists in Goofy's face while yelling incoherently as he always does. 

"Would you two just be quiet and stop your useless squabbling?" Brad interrupted. "We're all going to have to pull together and try to get through this. I know that Erica is not your average girl next door. But, she has to stay with us. Who knows? Maybe she'll change before this journey is over."

Erica felt a twinge of regret for talking to them that way. Why did she have to be so selfish? She wanted to apologize, but couldn't. She had never done that before. The words 'I'm Sorry' had never left her mouth ever in her entire life. And they weren't going to now. She heard leaves crunching behind her and she turned to see Brad standing there with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I know you think I'm just being an overprotective messy hair guy, but you need to return to camp. It's not safe walking around here at night. Unless, you want to say hello to your ol' shadow friends." 

"No, it's okay. I need to get some rest anyway." 

"Alright. C'mon then." He turned to leave but Erica grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Brad," she pursed her lips together and then spoke, "I just want to thank you for saving me."

Brad looked surprised "Oh, well your welcome, Erica."

Her smile broke into a frown. "But, don't think that I'm going to be all sweet and nice to you now. I've got a rep that I have to keep."

Brad shrugged. "You don't have to if you don't want to. Let's get back to camp. We've got a long way to go and we need to rest as much as we can. Oh, and thanks for saying something nice for once."

"Don't get used to it." Erica walked back to where the faint light of fire could be seen. Brad rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile and trailed after Erica.

*I know! I know! Boring and short chapter. But, they can't all be winners. Maybe if I come up with something interesting to put in here, I will. In the next chapter there WILL BE ACTION!!! (Echoes off into the distance. Crickets chirp) Uh…Sorry. I guess I went flying off the handle again. But, I do promise a good action scene with a Disney villain. Actually, they're one of my favorite villains. So, till next time, see ya!!! =^-^=*


	4. Trouble in Agrabah

*Author's Note: Sorry. No Scar battle here. Even though he is a great bad guy. =^-^=*

***

The next morning, the group had awoken, and began traveling at a grueling pace. They had come to a tunnel entrance into the first part of Kingdom Hearts known as Agrabah. Kingdom Hearts was split up into different towns. Between them was mostly forests. The entrance to Agrabah was surrounded by symbols of a lamp, a tiger, and a magic carpet. They all went inside but Goofy was a bit reluctant. When they got onto the other side, they saw a market place filled with fire eaters, snakes coming out of baskets from the enchantment of the music played by men in white turbans, and belly dancers.

Goofy was driving everyone insane with his lame attempt at singing a good Sheryl Crow song. "Like Steve McQueen, all we need's a fast machine. And we're gonna ride it all night." 

"Uh…Goofy, as much as we enjoy you're screeching ear shattering voice, could you please sing something less noisy?" Brad said, trying to cover his ears.

"Oh, sure." He cleared his throat. "Be our guest. Be our guest. Put our service to the test."

"Goofy, please don't sing that one."  Donald pleaded.  

"Oh, oh, I've got one." He started singing worst than he was before. "We like the moooooon. 'Cause it is close toooo us."

Erica grabbed Goofy by the collar and looked at him with cold eyes. "If you sing one more time, you're a dead dog." She let go of his collar and he dusted himself off. 

"Okay, okay. You don't have to worry 'bout me. I'll just zip my lip." He imitated zipping his mouth shut and smiled broadly.

"Good." She turned to Brad and whispered. "I'll give him five minutes until he starts jabbering on again."

"I'll give him five seconds." 

The four of them headed down an alley that was surrounded by trash. Clothes hung from wires and cats went through the garbage, looking for something to eat. Goofy was ringing his paws together nervously. This place was known for having many thieves and blood thirsty murders and they weren't exactly Goofy's favorite type of people. Erica noticed his freaked out expressions and smiled slyly. This was too good to pass up. 

"Hey, Goof. I bet that killers around her can strike silently and quickly. Like ninjas." She imitated a karate move.

Goofy's face went pale and he had begun to sweat.

"Erica, stop messing with Goofy's mind." Brad demanded.

"Oh, he knows I'm just kidding." Erica's face fell into fear and she frantically pointed behind Goofy and yelled. "Oh my gosh! There's a guy with a chain saw and a hockey mask on right behind you!" 

"No! I'm too young to die!" he threw himself on the ground and covered his head.

Erica began laughing at Goofy's gullibility. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

"Don't do that!" he said, getting up and dusting himself off.

"I couldn't help myself. I had to do it. You're like a sitting duck… er dog."

"I am not!" Goofy stomped his foot on the ground. 

They heard distant, gruff voices coming around the corner and into the alley. Brad pulled the three behind a big wooden crate and they all squatted down out of sight. The voices were those of four men who, by the way they were dressed and the way they smelled, were thieves. 

"Why should it be our job to go find that forsaken crystal?" one of them asked the others.

"Because if we don't Maleficent will tan our hides." The fat one of the lot said. He and the others looked around for any bystanders and when they saw the coast was clear he pulled a blanket from off of the ground revealing a hidden door on the ground.

Brad's eyes narrowed as he watched the four thieves open the door and go down a staircase and shut the door behind them. As soon as they were gone our heroes looked up from their hiding places and ran over to the door. 

"I should have known that the thieves of Agrabah would get into the act sometime." Brad said shaking his head.

"Who's Maleficent?" Erica asked.

"She's only the most powerful, freakiest, and craziest of the villains." Donald said covering his face with his hat like he was protecting himself from something.

"She's also the one who thought up the plan of breaking back into Kingdom Hearts and taking the crystal." Goofy added.

"We have to follow them. Who knows what they have planned next." Brad pulled the secret door open and went down the stairs. The other three followed behind. 

The tunnel would have been pitch black if it wasn't for the single torch on the wall. Erica grabbed it and used it to light the way. Rats and bugs crawled along the walls and floors. Brad stopped and held his hand up to command the others to do as well.

"What is it?" Donald asked.

"I thought I heard something."

"Probably just a rat." Erica suggested. 

He shook his head. "No. Erica, hold that torch up higher to light this place up a bit more."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

She shrugged and held up the torch. The light shed further and before them were about ten thieves with their swords drawn. Goofy screamed and jumped into Erica's arms. She frowned and quickly dropped him on the ground with a loud _oof_. 

Donald put on a fake smile and talked casually. "Hey, guys. We were just passing by. We're…tourist."

The fat one from before spoke up. "Tourist nothing. You're the four who are in search of the crystal." The others grunted in agreement. 

"Stay back! I have a sw---sw---sword here." Goofy said as he tried to draw out his sword. He finally got it out and pointed it in the criminal's face. 

He simply smiled and shook his head. He snapped his fingers and the entire tunnel lit up all the way. They could see that they were actually surrounded by about fifty of those guys. Goofy slowly and cautiously drew his sword back into its scalbert. He smiled weakly and ran and hid behind Erica. 

"Take them to…Jafar." The leader of the thieves commanded.

A few of them grabbed the boys by the arm and lead them away. When one of them reached for Erica she narrowed her eyes at him as though tell him to _lay__ off. He stepped away and let her walk by herself. _

***

 They had stopped in a big room full of riches and stolen goods. A parrot flew low over head and they had to duck to avoid it. He perched himself on a snake shaped staff that was held by a tall, dark, sinister man. It was Jafar. 

"Welcome to my humble abode." He said with a bow. "I'm the sorcerer, Jafar."

"I don't give a flying fig who you are!" Erica yelled. "You're not laying a finger on that crystal."

"We'll see. Feed them to the snakes!" Jafar instructed pointing over to a pit.

The four gasp and their eyes widened with fear.

"The loud mouth girl goes first." 

Two men grabbed both of Erica's arms and led her to the edge of the hole. At the bottom were about twelve poisonous snakes. Erica tried to struggle from the men's grip but it was no use. They threw her over the edge and she fell to the bottom with a loud _thud_. She looked up and saw the snakes slithering towards her. She got up and backed up against the wall. This was it. Nothing could save her now. She closed her eyes and waited for the end to come.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her hand and pull her onto something soft. She looked down to see that she was flying on a magic carpet. She then looked up and saw a guy with a vest, white baggy pants, barefoot, and a small hat. On his shoulder was monkey who also had a vest and a hat on. The monkey looked at Erica and tipped his hat at her. 

"Who are you?" she asked half stunned.

"The name's Aladdin. This is Abu. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Good. Now, hold on tight." The carpet did a nose dive to a clear spot and the two of them hopped off.

"Prince Abooboo." Jafar retorted. 

"It's Aladdin or maybe just Al." he corrected. "Not Abooboo.

Brad took advantage of this distraction to get away from his captors. He kicked one in the stomach and punched the other in the face. Donald bit one of the others on their hand and Goofy tried to get out his word again. But it was stuck again. He finally got it out and swung it around in attempt to hit someone. One man dodged the sword but fell back and knocked another thief into another which caused a domino effect to about twenty of them. Goofy looked around and stood proudly. His moment of triumph was interrupted when Brad grabbed Goofy by the collar and pulled him towards the exit of the tunnels. The rest of our heroes ran towards the exit but were stopped by Jafar who stood in front of it. 

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked with cold dark eyes.

"We'd love to stay and chat but we have a crystal to find." Erica said.

"Now, listen here…" he pointed his snake staff at her and it began to glow. Why was it glowing like that? He shook it as a desperate way of fixing it. 

"Why the heck is that staff of yours glowing like that?" Eago asked.  

"Belay that for now Eago. Back to the matter at hand. You are not going to leave here alive."

Goofy piped up "Garsh. How could we leave here dead? I guess unless we became zombies or something. Which would be pretty cool." 

"GOOFY!!! I'm warning you!" Erica threatened. 

"The crystal belongs to us." Brad spoke up.

"We'll ssssssee about that." Jafar began transforming into a giant snake. 

"Oh, not again." Cried Aladdin. Abu hid underneath Aladdin's vest and quivered with fear. 

"Erica, take this!" he handed her a small dagger to protect herself.

"Oh, great. If he tries to eat me, I'll just poke him to death."

"Just make do with what you have." He pulled out a tiny sword handle and with the flick of the wrist, the steel of the sword zoomed out.

"That's not fare! You all have some kind of shier weapon of death and I have a toothpick!" 

Brad ignored her and ran towards the snake. He took his sword and jabbed into his scaly skin. Jafar let out a painful wail. Brad pulled his sword out of him but Jafar's skin healed immediately. He lunged forward and almost gobbled up Brad but he quickly moved out of the way.

"How the heck are we supposed to get rid of this wacko?" Donald asked.

Aladdin examined the reptile and came up with a plan. "Look there on his forehead!"

They looked up and noticed a red jewel symbol. 

"What 'bout it?" asked Erica.

"That could be his weak spot. If someone can get to it…" 

Erica turned to Brad with a daring expression. "Brad, give me your sword." 

"Erica, no. You can't take on a thing like that! You'll get yourself killed." Brad said. "No, I can't let you."

"Brad, I'm not very good in several school subjects. But, I am good at climbing. I can reach it!"

Before he could protest again, Jafar lunged forward again and made them all scramble to safety. 

"Brad, just give me the sword before we all die!"

He sighed. "Okay." He handed her the sword. "But, be careful."

"I will be." She assured him.

She started off for Jafar as he hissed in fury. She jumped on him and began running up his back. He tried to wriggle her off but she clamped down harder. He reached for her with his teeth but she took her foot and kicked him in the eye. He charged for her again and almost knocked her off. She took the sword and dug it into his scales and held onto that. She dangled from it for a bit and then pulled herself back up. She continued her struggle to the forehead of the snake. When she finally reached the head she got the sword ready to do the job. Jafar threw his head back and Erica lost her balance again and toppled off Jafar's back. Her heart went up into her throat and she completely stopped breathing. 

"Erica!" cried Brad. He felt like this was his fault. If he hadn't of let her fight, then maybe she would be alright. 

Erica closed her eyes. She couldn't look to the ground that was approaching closer and closer. Suddenly, Carpet flew below her and caught Erica when she was only about ten feet from the ground. She shook off her fear and set her jaw for the right moment to insert the sword. When carpet was close enough, Erica raised the sword and jabbed it into Jafar's forehead where the diamond symbol was. He screamed in pain as blood oozed from where the sword was at. Carpet landed back onto the ground and when Erica jumped off, her friends were soon there to join her. 

They all watched as a puff of smoke began swirling around him. Wind whirled around the room and Donald almost flew off, but Goofy grabbed him by his webbed feet and pulled him back down. Jafar collapsed into the smoke surrounding him and a loud crack of thunder rang out through the tunnels. When all was clear, calm, and quiet, the group realized that Jafar's body was nowhere to be seen. The thieves had all fled and a dead silence filled the room. 

"Yoo-hoo!! Yeah! We sure should that slimy salamander!" Goofy cheered.

"Actually, you guys didn't fight him. You just stood there and watched." Brad said.

"Well, at least we didn't screw anything up." Donald admitted.

"Well, yeah there is that." Brad said rubbing the back of his neck. He turned to Erica who was curiously examining the magic carpet by Aladdin's side. "I must say, Erica, I'm pretty impressed and surprised that were able to perform such a dangerous task."

"Then you must not know me very well." She told Brad turning her back on him. 

"Thanks for saving us also, Aladdin."

"Think nothing of it." He said with a wave of his hand.

"But, how did you know we were here?"

 "Abu saw you come into Agrabah and went and brought me here." The little monkey took a bow.

Erica laughed. "What's up with the doofy hat?" she asked as she poked at Abu's hat.

The monkey quickly became agitated and bit Erica on her index finger. She yelped and kissed her finger. Her painful expression turned angry and she grabbed Abu and began shaking him. "Why you little..."

Brad nabbed Abu out of the merciless grasp of Erica and handed him back to Aladdin. "Erica, what did I tell you about murdering others?"

"But, he bit me! You better not have rabies you lice infested ape!" she said pointing at Abu.

He talked back with monkey gibberish and shook his monkey paw at her. 

"Abu doesn't have any lice or fleas for that matter." Aladdin said as he patted his fury companion.

"Well, he still smells funky." 

"I'll take you guys to the palace of Agrabah. I'm sure the sultan and Jasmine would like to meet you all." 

"Sounds like a plan." Brad said. "C'mon, Donald and Goofy."

"Coming." They both followed Brad, Erica, and Aladdin out through the exit of the tunnels and went on their way to meet the sultan.

***

*Author's note: I know that there wasn't a jewel on Jafar's head in the movie but this is another one of those "What if" things. That's right! Sheryl Crow! I was listening to it while I was writing this. So, that's what inspired me to put it in there. (Doing the famous Dr. Delbert Doppler dance) Go Jafar! Go Jafar! Go Jafar! Sorry. I know he's the bad guy and all. But, you have to admit, he's a pretty cool bad guy. Also, he has a funny parrot sidekick. The moon song came from www.rathergood.com/moon_song/. Give it a try. It will explain why Goofy was singing that song. I wonder if I even spelt Agrabah right. Probably not. Oh well, hats off to those who can. Oh, I may be getting an animation program and actual scanner so that I can post my pictures of the characters somewhere. I weally, weally want one. (Makes a pitiful puppy dog face) More fun and craziness to come. Bye-Bye!!  =^-^=*


	5. Kidnapped!

Author's Note: After a horrid experience with writer's block, I have finished Chapter five!!!

Everyone: YAAAAAAAA Chapter five!!!!! 

Thank you. Now, they have just finished their battle with Jafar and they go off to meet the sultan. Here is where the plot thickens. (Laughs maniacally and then breaks into a coughing fit) You can check out a picture of my first attempt at an acceptable pic of Erica and Brad at my website. They're appearances in the pics might change later on. None of the Disney characters are mine. Only Brad and Erica are mine and would like to have people to ask to use them if they want. =^-^=

***

They walked down a narrow path that led up to a case of stone stairs, which from there, led up to a huge Arabian castle. The outside of the castle was surrounded by a beautiful garden full of exotic flowers. Goofy bent down to smell one of them but was greeted by a wasp's stinger on the tip of his nose. He yelped grasping his nose and stumbling back. The wasp buzzed angrily at Goofy and flew back into the red blossom. He sheepishly followed the others while clenching his long nose which had turned red and swollen. 

Aladdin led the heroes past two guards who gave them suspicious looks. He opened the monstrous door and before them inside sat a chubby man with a white beard in his elephant shaped throne. 

"Your Majesty, these are the heroes who are in search of the crystal." Aladdin announced.

The sultan's face lit up with excitement. "Ah, yes." He noticed their dirty clothes and minor scratches. "My, you all look dreadful. Especially, the dog and the duck over there."

"No, they always look that way." Erica smiled.

Donald tried to jump at her and fight back but Goofy grabbed him by the shirt and held him back.

"We had a little brawl with some thieves and Jafar." Brad said.

"Jafar? That traitor." The sultan said pounding his fist on the arm of the throne.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore, your Majesty." Aladdin pointed to Erica. "Erica had the courage to destroy him."

The sultan smiled at her. "Come closer, Ms. Erica." 

She reluctantly walked up to the old man with her hands clasped behind her back and managed a sweet fake smile. She felt a bit embarrassed about being around royalty and looking the way she did. But, his smile made the situation a little easier.

"You are the young girl from the real world, am I right?" 

"Yeah, uh…your honor." 

He arched an eyebrow and then continued. "I have heard many things about you."

"All good I hope."

"Actually….no."

"Excuse me?"

"Some say that they have confidence in you, but most claim that you are not suited for this type of job."

"Hey, I didn't exactly raise my hand and volunteer for this. Brad made me come along." 

The sultan slid off of his throne. "Well, I'm sure my daughter Jasmine would want to meet you four." 

Erica noticed Brad's eye twitched and he was rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh…Don't you think that due to my past experience with Princess Jasmine...Uh…do you really think that she would want to see me?"

"I'm sure she'll forgive you. It's been two months since then."

"What did you do?" Erica asked raising her eyebrows. What terrible thing did** Brad **do? She never knew that he could do anything to offend anyone.

"Well…I was on one of my missions and had to stay over here. So, during the night, I got up to get a drink. I went back to my room and got into bed. But, I felt something, or actually someone next to me. I pulled back the covers and saw Princess Jasmine."

Erica laughed. "Well, I'm sure she understood that it was just a little mix up."

"Uh…no. See…I didn't know that she slept in the…nude and…"

"O.M.G. You…she was…and you…" Erica broke out into hysterical laughter and snorted once or twice between chuckles. Goofy and Donald joined in.

"I don't see what's so funny about that." Bradley said knitting his eyebrows together and crossing his arms.

"I don't either." Growled Aladdin sneering at Brad with such disgust that he was scared that Aladdin would kill him right then and there.

"It was an accident!"

"Yeah right."

Brad was about to speak up again but the sultan stepped in. "Let's just go see my daughter."

They all followed the short, old, chubby man to Jasmine's room. He knocked on her door. "Jasmine? I have some visitors out here that I think that you would like to meet."

No answer.

"Jasmine?"

Still no answer.

He slowly opened the door and revealed a huge elegant room. But, no princess. They heard some growling and turned to see Raja, Jasmine's pet tiger, tied up in a corner struggling to get free. They all gasped and Aladdin ran over to the feline and untied him. Raja ran straight to the balcony and looked over the edge as though he was looking for something. 

"What is it, boy?" asked Aladdin.

Raja continued to look out over the balcony in alarm. Then, Aladdin realized what he was trying to tell them.

"She's been kidnapped?!"

Raja growled deeply without changing his gaze. Aladdin looked at the others with a panic stricken look. The sultan shared the same look.

"Who would take my daughter?" The sultan asked sorrowfully.

Brad rubbed his chin in thought. "I'll bet that the villains took her. But, why?"

"Ransom."

Everyone turned to Erica.

"Ransom?" 

"Of course. I've watched all those old black and white cheesy cop shows when I was little. Macaroni must have sent those friends of hers to come kidnap Jasmine."

"Maca…? Don't you mean Maleficent?"

"That's what I said." 

Brad sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"Any hoo, I bet she won't return the princess unless we call off this little journey of ours."

"Garsh! We can't do that!" Goofy exclaimed. "We need that crystal!"

"But, what about my daughter?" The sultan asked

"And my girlfriend?" Aladdin added.

"Well, we can't stop looking. If we let them get to the crystal, then they'll use it to take over Kingdom Hearts." Donald said.

"Right. But, we can't let them keep Jasmine forever. Sultan, Aladdin, we'll have to keep looking for the crystal. But, as soon as we find it, we will go looking for her and bring her back here safely." Brad said.

***

Dinner was quiet as everyone tried to formulate a plan of how they would go about getting Jasmine back. Or even how they were going to beat the bad guys to the crystal. After dinner they cleaned up and went to bed. Erica lain in her soft bed, which was a whole lot more comfortable than sleeping on the ground, but couldn't sleep. She kept going over the situation in her head. How many fifteen year old girls go on an adventure like this? She found it to be thrilling and frustrating at the same time. She just wanted to get home and see her parents again. But, the adventure was something that she had been thirsty for her entire life. 

For some odd reason, her mind kept drifting back to Brad. She knew that Brad was in charge of this trip and this whole world was on his shoulders. He wasn't much older than her and yet he acted so mature and in charge. Like an adult. Maybe she could somehow let him prove that he still had that free-spirited teenager side to him. It was in there somewhere. Somewhere beneath all that messy hair. Finally, the sleepiness got the best of Erica and her eyes began closing and she slipped into a slumber and all thoughts about home, the princess, and Brad were forgotten.

***

Back in the realm of the villains, Eago flew weakly over to Maleficent who looked outraged.

"Where's Jafar?" she asked.

"Ja…Jafar…Jafar destroyed. Pretty girl. Sword. Boom. Long story. Must rest." Eago collapsed to the ground panting. He had flown as quickly as he could for about eight hours after Jafar got his butt seriously kicked.

Maleficent sighed. "Even Jafar couldn't get rid of them. Perhaps I underestimated that girl. No matter. I'll remedy that."

"I have the prisoner." said one of the dark shadow creatures. He was pulling young princess Jasmine by her tied wrist as she struggled for him to let go.

"Let me go you…Oof!" The creature threw her to the ground at the feet of Maleficent. Jasmine looked up into the cold angry eyes of the sorceress. 

"Princess Jasmine." She smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at her. "Maleficent." 

"So nice of you to visit me. I hope that my minions didn't hurt you." 

"Well, let's see; they broke into my room, kidnapped me, gagged me to brink of nearly choking me to death, tied my wrist so tight that blood couldn't get to them, stuffed me into a bag, and literally dragged me here which gave me a few scratches." She smirked back. "No, they didn't hurt me. Why are you holding me hostage anyways? Ransom no doubt."

"That's what our little heroes think. But, I have even bigger plans for you."

***

Author's Note: What does Maleficent want with Jasmine? Well, I'm not telling. Mwa-ha-ha. You, the reader will have to keep checking back to find out. Pretty please with sugar on top R&R. And if I should change something then let me know. I don't like writing stories and people don't even enjoy them. So, once again, please R&R. =^-^=


End file.
